


Их маленькие преступления

by morpho_didius



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: Чарли чертовски прав: Патрик и Сэм — слишком близки. Они настолько близки, что даже любовь у них — одна на двоих.
Relationships: Charlie/Patrick/Sam (Perks of Being a Wallflower)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Их маленькие преступления

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — незадолго до отъезда Сэм и Патрика в университет.

_«Пошли мы как-то раз гулять. Втроём. Я шёл посередине. Куда мы брели, откуда — напрочь вылетело из головы. Не помню даже, какое было время года. Помню только, что я шагал между ними и впервые в жизни ощущал, что нашёл для себя место»._

— Правда, — без колебаний выбирает Сэм.

Её глаза решительно и торжественно сияют. Чарли обожает шебутные огоньки в их глубине.

— Умоляю, Чарли, спроси у неё в этот раз что-нибудь интересное! — Патрик складывает руки в молящем жесте. — Если ты снова спросишь, с каким книжным героем она себя ассоциирует, я подсуну тебе кекс с травкой, клянусь!

— Например, Чарли, ты можешь спросить, как у Патрика закрывается рот, — предлагает Сэм, беззаботно парируя выпад брата. — Поверь, эта священная информация дорогого стоит. А вопрос про книжного героя мне понравился, — мягко добавляет она. На мгновение она касается его руки. — Мне таких раньше никто никогда не задавал.

Чарли опускает глаза, пряча улыбку.

— Я на кекс уже не куплюсь, — говорит он.

Патрик и Сэм смеются.

Сейчас их только трое, и они в комнате Сэм, сидят на её кровати под мягко светящимися огоньками гирлянды. У них есть немного вина, которое уже разлито по смешным домашним кружкам. Патрик стащил одну из початых бутылей из кабинета своего отца. Чарли, конечно, предпочёл бы молочный шейк Сэм, но, впрочем, сойдёт и вино, он неприхотлив. Вино терпкое и сладкое; Чарли пьёт его редкими небольшими глотками, чтобы не сильно пьянеть.

Тёмно-зелёная бутылка из-под него лежит посреди кровати, прямо на учебнике по геометрии. Том самом, по которому Чарли помогал Сэм готовиться к экзаменам. Теперь пройденный от корки до корки потрёпанный учебник стал незаменимой подставкой, на которой оказалось очень удобно раскручивать бутылку из-под вина для игры в «правду или действие». «Достойное завершение пути героя», — усмехается про себя Чарли.

Он рад, что они остались только втроём. Ему это правда было очень нужно — побыть только с ними до их отъезда. Сейчас отступила даже тревога перед предстоящим одиночеством, и Чарли чувствует себя необычайно умиротворённо. Обычно, когда они собираются всей компанией, даже если в ней нет никого _лишнего_ , его всё равно не отпускает небольшое, почти незаметное, но надоедливое напряжение. Даже несмотря на то, что он подружился со всеми ребятами и они тепло его принимают. Это напряжение сидит в нём, словно несильно натянутая тонкая пружина — так было и сегодня. Полностью оно исчезает лишь тогда, когда он остаётся только с Патриком и Сэм. Только наедине с ними у него полностью получается быть самим собой, и он точно знает: только они безоговорочно примут его любым.

И поскольку они сейчас только втроём и раз уж Патрик так жаждет интересных вопросов, решает Чарли, то он легко придумает такой для Сэм.

Он обводит их обоих глазами. Сэм смотрит на него выжидающе, но терпеливо. Патрик — напротив, щурится и слегка дёргает плечами в нетерпении, словно спрашивать сейчас будут у него, и ему уже неймётся ответить.

Нарочно выдержав небольшую паузу, Чарли наконец задаёт свой вопрос:

— Сэм, ты… делала когда-нибудь что-то противозаконное?

Он, конечно, знает ответ и так, но вначале он должен спросить. Её ответ должен стать своеобразным разрешением. Или напротив — отказом. Потому что в противном случае получится, как будто он так уверен в том, что Сэм далеко не безгрешна, что тут даже не нужно никаких вступительных вопросов. Но на самом деле Сэм намного — в сотни, тысячи раз — лучше, чем она думает о себе сама. И чем, как она наверняка считает, думает Чарли. И Чарли никогда не устанет ей это доказывать.

Сэм смотрит на него немного удивлённо и молчит какое-то время. А затем негромко отвечает:

— Да, делала, Чарли.

Её голос спокойный, а ответ — серьёзный и честный, как Чарли и ожидал. И она, разумеется, знает, что он знал его и так. В глазах у неё лёгкая грусть. Но при этом в них пляшут ещё и смешинки, потому что вопрос её позабавил. И она, несомненно, ждёт продолжения.

— Расскажи об этом, — просит Чарли.

Он не совсем уверен, по правилам ли это, ведь по сути он уже задал вопрос и получил на него ответ. Но ни Сэм, ни Патрик не возражают. Вот только Сэм почему-то отворачивается, хмуря брови. На какое-то мгновение Чарли успевает решить, что он всё же переборщил и снова катастрофически налажал в этой игре. Пожалуй, пора запретить её на законодательном уровне конкретно для него.

Но Сэм почти сразу поднимает на него глаза.

— Я полагаю, что речь, наверное, не о том, как я курила травку в школьном туалете? — уточняет она, усмехнувшись.

Сначала Чарли собирается пожать плечами, но затем решает идти до конца. Он надеется, что ему не придётся снова сильно об этом пожалеть, и качает головой.

— Ну ещё бы, — одобрительно ухмыляется Патрик. — Ведь иначе было бы слишком просто.

Сэм колеблется несколько секунд, покусывая губу, а затем кидает нерешительный взгляд в сторону полки с её кассетами и пластинками. Патрик каким-то немыслимым образом сразу догадывается о том, что только что пришло ей в голову.

— О Боже, Сэм! Неужели ты расскажешь Чарли про «Порнографию»?! — он выразительно округляет глаза.

— Порнографию? — переспрашивает Чарли. В груди у него неприятно холодеет на миг, хотя он даже не успевает толком ничего подумать, потому что Сэм беззаботно смеётся и кладёт свою ладонь поверх его руки.

— Не порно, Чарли, а «Порнографию». Это один из альбомов «The Cure», — произносит она успокаивающе. Затем вздыхает, поняв, что теперь — спасибо Патрику — ей точно не отвертеться от рассказа. — Понимаешь, пару лет назад у меня… был непростой период. Я проводила много времени с Мэри-Элизабет, и она тогда очень мне помогла. Я ей безумно благодарна за всё, что она для меня сделала. Мы слушали вместе много кассет и пластинок. Она мечтала об этом альбоме для своей коллекции, и я тоже, вместе с ней. Мы искали его по всему городу… Ты знаешь мистера Хиггинса, Чарли?

— Того, что владеет комиссионкой в квартале отсюда?

— Именно! Там я и нашла этот альбом, когда зашла одна после школы. Это была невероятная удача! Я хотела спросить у Хиггинса, сколько он хочет за него, но он сказал, что не собирается разговаривать с такими, как я, — на лбу Сэм вдруг появляется напряжённая складка. Она едва заметно кривит губы. — А потом назвал… он назвал меня…

Она замолкает.

— Урод назвал её малолетней потаскухой, — сквозь зубы проговаривает за неё Патрик.

Чарли не отрывает глаз от Сэм и успевает заметить, как она краснеет от этих слов.

— Клянусь, я не хотела красть кассету, Чарли. Но я так разозлилась на него, что сама себя не помнила от ярости. Я дождалась, когда он отвернётся, сунула кассету в карман и быстро вышла.

— И поделом старому хрычу, — фыркает Патрик. — Ты всё сделала правильно, сестрёнка.

Сэм благодарно улыбается ему.

— Это спорный вопрос, Патрик.

— Ничуть, — возражает Патрик, а затем вдруг смеётся: — Только представь себе, Чарли, потом ей было так стыдно, что она хотела испечь ему печенье и подложить под дверь, — Сэм усмехается и кивает, подтверждая его слова. — Я её отговорил. Этот мнительный старикан всё равно не стал бы его есть. Отец говорит, после Вьетнама он вообще стал страшным параноиком. А Сэм, в свою очередь, отговорила меня и Боба идти бить его мерзкую рожу. Я бы…

— Патрик! — восклицает Сэм. — Он хранит заряженное ружьё под прилавком, или ты забыл?

— Нет, не забыл! — кривляется Патрик, передразнивая её возмущённый тон, и дальше они хохочут уже вдвоём.

Чарли улыбается, глядя на них.

— Зато Мэри-Элизабет была на седьмом небе от находки, — произносит Патрик, когда они перестают смеяться. — Или сколько там небес у буддистов?

— Она знает, что кассета была получена преступным путём? — интересуется Чарли.

— Знает и гордится этим! — отзывается Сэм. Затем она вдруг расправляет плечи, словно сбрасывая с них остатки былой обиды. — Но знаешь, что настоящее преступление, Чарли? То, что ты до сих пор не слушал Билли Айдола! Я не могу в это поверить!

Она вскакивает с кровати и решительно направляется к магнитофону. От её недавнего смятения не остаётся и следа, когда она вставляет кассету и нажимает на кнопку проигрывания.

Стоит комнате наполниться ритмичными заводными звуками песни, как Сэм на несколько мгновений закрывает глаза. Несколько секунд она прислушивается к ним, а затем, не удержавшись, начинает двигаться.

Глаза у Патрика радостно загораются, и он срывается с места, чтобы присоединиться к ней.

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_and there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

— поёт голос, ещё не знакомый Чарли, но определённо претендующий на место в его собственной картотеке. Чарли смотрит, как Патрик и Сэм самозабвенно танцуют, и неловко отбивает пальцами темп по покрывалу. Кажется, они совсем забывают про то, что кто-то ещё находится с ними в одной комнате, думает он, но ошибается, потому что в этот самый момент Сэм и Патрик, не сговариваясь между собой, одновременно устремляются к нему. Каждый из них хватает у Чарли по руке, и с двух сторон они тянут его к себе. Чарли не сопротивляется.

— Я обожаю эту песню! — громко делится Сэм, приблизившись к его уху, когда он встаёт с кровати. Чарли чуть было не отвечает «я тоже», но это было бы глупо, ведь он слышит эту песню в первый раз.

— Она классная, правда, — говорит он вместо этого. — Я возьму кассету, чтобы переписать?

Сэм воодушевлённо кивает, и вместе с Патриком они кружат Чарли по комнате, явно намереваясь его расшевелить.

Пока они танцуют втроём, они почти не разъединяют рук. Отпускают их только для того, чтобы пропустить под ними друг друга, или перехватить за талию, или развернуться и вновь подхватить кого-то другой стороны. Сэм и Патрик подпевают словам, которые знают наизусть, а Чарли просто слушает и позволяет себе отдаться ритму музыки вместе с ними. Под конец песни ладони Сэм оказываются на его плечах, ладони Патрика сзади — у него на поясе, и Чарли не знает на свете состояния более гармоничного, чем танец между этими двумя.

Когда начинает играть более спокойная и мелодичная «Sweet Sixteen», Сэм убавляет звук, и они, запыхавшись, наконец падают на кровать. Они не могут перестать смеяться и долго, очень долго пытаются отдышаться. Сэм лежит между Патриком и Чарли, поворачивая голову то к одному, то к другому, и широко улыбается им обоим. Её грудь быстро вздымается и опускается, скулы окрашены нежно-розовым румянцем, а на сияющие глаза падает растрепавшаяся чёлка. Она — самая восхитительная девушка на земле, думает Чарли, улыбаясь ей в ответ. Самая милая, добрая и чудесная. Невероятная.

— Когда я танцую с вами, ребята, я чувствую себя такой… свободной, — вдруг говорит она.

— Как будто танцуешь сама с собой? — насмешливо подкалывает её Патрик, намекая на песню, под которую они только что танцевали.

Сэм беззлобно пихает брата рукой в колено. Чарли приподнимается на руках, чтобы видеть их обоих.

— Нет. Просто те, кто рядом, движутся со мной в одном ритме. В одном направлении, — Сэм кладет голову Чарли на колени и смотрит на него снизу вверх. — От этого мне делается легко. Я чувствую, что могу всё на свете, и меня ничто не остановит.

Чарли думает, что, наверное, так же она чувствует себя, когда на скорости несётся сквозь туннель, стоя в кузове пикапа. И ему очень хочется отвести с её глаз выбившуюся из-под ободка прядь, но он не смеет. Краем глаза он мимоходом отмечает, что Сэм так и оставила свою ладонь на колене Патрика. Словно бы она ни на секунду не хочет разрывать с ним связь.

— О, всемогущая Сэм! — восклицает Патрик, чудовищно перебарщивая с патетичностью. — Если ты можешь всё на свете, не соизволишь ли ты раскрутить нам бутылку, чтобы мы продолжили играть?

Сэм притворно вздыхает.

— Снизойду до вас, смертные, так уж и быть.

Она поднимается, и Чарли ощущает мимолётный, бесконтрольный приступ сожаления, когда с его колен пропадает приятная тяжесть её головы.

Они вновь усаживаются вокруг учебника с пустой бутылкой на нём. Сэм раскручивает её, и в этот раз она останавливается на Патрике.

— Правда или действие, братец? — спрашивает она, и прежде, чем она даже заканчивает свой вопрос, Патрик уже с готовностью выпаливает:

— Действие!

Сэм ненадолго задумывается, пока Патрик с нескрываемым азартом ждёт, что загадает ему сестра. Чарли думает о том, каково это — постоянно держать свою фантазию в тонусе, чтобы уметь удивлять друг друга каждый раз. Но, очевидно, ни Патрик, ни Сэм не испытывают с воображением никаких проблем и откровенно наслаждаются своими выдумками.

— Сделай то, — говорит наконец Сэм, — что никогда не сделал бы при Мэри-Элизабет.

Сэм довольно улыбается и приподнимает брови. Патрик хмыкает, одобряя вызов, и наступает уже его очередь задуматься. Пока он, прищурившись и поглаживая пальцами подбородок, погружен в свои мысли, Сэм ловит взгляд Чарли, чтобы весело ему подмигнуть.

— Придумал! — очень быстро провозглашает Патрик и тут же пододвигается ближе к Чарли. — Чарли, для этого мне нужен ты.

Чарли удивлённо поворачивается к нему и оказывается практически нос к носу.

— Не бойся, — негромко говорит Патрик. Видимо, он выглядит испуганным, понимает Чарли.

— Я не боюсь, — отвечает он как можно твёрже.

— Это хорошо, — шепчет Патрик. На губах у него играет хулиганская улыбка.

Его глаза карие, а не зелёные, как у Сэм. Они у него вообще совсем не такие, как у сестры. Чарли вдруг с удивлением понимает: они совсем не похожи, ни капли. И было бы странно, если бы были, правда? Но в чём он не сомневается — так это в том, что в глазах Патрика плещется тот же самый огонёк безрассудства, что и у Сэм. В них горит та же страсть, всё та же оголтелая и такая притягательная жажда жизни. Чарли дуреет и сам, когда эти глаза оказываются так близко к нему.

Он успевает кинуть взгляд на Сэм, боясь увидеть в её лице что-то, что ему не понравится, что заставит их остановиться. Но Сэм абсолютно спокойна и с капелькой интереса наблюдает за ними, склонив голову набок. Поймав взгляд Чарли, она улыбается ему краешком рта. А в следующий момент Патрик осторожно поворачивает Чарли обратно лицом к себе и касается губ.

Патрик целуется мягко и аккуратно. Он даже игриво прикусывает Чарли губы и изредка толкает своим языком его, затаившийся за зубами, нерешительный, чудовищно неопытный. В конце концов, до этого орудовать языком в его рту доводилось только Мэри-Элизабет, и язык Чарли ей в этом деле только мешал. А вот Патрику он наоборот, кажется, очень нужен. И вообще, второй поцелуй с Патриком нравится Чарли гораздо больше первого. Он и не думал, что если ты не гей, то тебе вообще может понравиться целоваться с парнем. Но оказалось — может.

Потому что в этот раз Патрик целует его совсем не так, как тогда, после их посиделок на поле для гольфа. Тот поцелуй был рваным, отчаянным, болезненным. Тот Патрик был не в себе от горя и растерянности после разрыва с Брэдом и не спал двое суток. Нынешний же Патрик — наконец оставил прошлое в прошлом и с лёгким сердцем движется вперёд. Так же, как и Сэм…

Отвечая на этот другой, _новый_ поцелуй, Чарли вдруг осознаёт в полной мере то, о чём он раньше толком и не задумывался. Просто принимал как факт — и всё. Поэтому он едва ли не поражается собственному открытию: они, Сэм и Патрик, они оба — полностью свободны. Оба — здесь и сейчас. С ним. И нынешняя Сэм смотрит на то, как нынешний Патрик целует нынешнего Чарли. И даже совсем не ругается.

Ну и дела.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, то тут же уставляются на Сэм: Патрик — с торжеством в глазах и жутко довольный собой, Чарли — до сих пор не пришедший в себя, с гудящими губами и головой.

— Неплохо, — выносит Сэм свой вердикт. — Но Мэри-Элизабет теперь встречается с Питером, и она с ним очень счастлива. Она не стала бы ревновать Чарли к тебе, Патрик, и вряд ли была бы против.

Патрик в ответ лишь весело фыркает.

— Знаю. Но, видишь ли, Сэм, — он подмигивает Чарли. — Мне захотелось внести немного веселья в нашу игру. Ты ведь не против, Чарли?

Поразмыслив пару секунд, Чарли качает головой. Никто не обижен и не расстроен, и нет никакого смысла обманывать себя и других. Ему действительно понравилось.

— Это было… — он старательно подбирает слово. — Захватывающе.

— Вот видишь! — Патрик поворачивается к Сэм и повторяет по слогам: — За-хва-ты-ва-ю-ще, Саманта. Ты и сама могла загадать мне что-то более конкретное, правда? Я бы с удовольствием, например, снова пробежался голышом по улице, как на той вечеринке у Боба, помнишь? Распевая гимн и прикрываясь полотенцем расцветки американского флага. Ты же знаешь, я всегда готов.

Чарли прыскает со смеху и думает о том, о скольких подобных выходках они ещё ему не рассказывали. И о том, сколько ему предстоит услышать историй.

И о том, в скольких он, может быть, будет участвовать когда-то сам. Если они о нём не забудут.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдаётся Сэм, смеясь. — Давайте играть дальше.

Патрик кладёт руку на бутылку.

— Надеюсь, следующим будет наш Чарли, который что-то слишком засиделся, — высказывает он свою надежду. — Не всё же нам двоим с тобой отдуваться, сестрёнка.

Но бутылка, словно дразнясь, останавливается, указывая горлышком аккурат между Патриком и Сэм.

— О нет! — восклицает Патрик, драматично заламывая руки. — Бутылка считает, что нас слишком мало для этой игры! Она явно намекает, что нам нужен кто-то сюда, между нами, — он хлопает ладонью по кровати между собой и сестрой. — Да, Сэм?

— Или, — подаёт голос Чарли, не успев удивиться самому себе, — она указывает на вас обоих.

Патрик одаривает его взглядом, полным любопытства.

— Неужели, тихоня? — говорит он, изогнув одну бровь. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы с Сэм вместе выполнили твоё задание или ответили на твой вопрос?

Чарли деланно-равнодушно пожимает плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что он-то просто предложил, а их дело — поддержать идею или нет. Он не настаивает.

При этом он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, лишь улыбающимся краешком рта выдавая своё истинное настроение.

«Ты хотел веселья, Патрик», — говорит этот краешек рта. — «Ты хотела запомнить свои дни перед отъездом, Сэм».

Они понимают.

— Как скажешь, приятель, — Патрик поднимает руки в знаке шутливой капитуляции.

— Что же нам выбрать, Патрик? — с напускной серьёзностью обращается к нему Сэм.

— Погоди, сестрёнка. Нам нужно вдохновение.

Патрик тянется к тумбочке у её кровати и передаёт Чарли и Сэм их кружки с тёплым красным вином. Затем поднимает свою и торжественно провозглашает:

— За правильный выбор, друзья!

— За правильный выбор! — важно повторяют за ним Чарли и Сэм, сдерживая смех, и чокаются кружками.

Сделав по глотку, Патрик и Сэм переглядываются. По их лицам Чарли понимает, что выбор они уже сделали.

— Действие! — заявляют они хором, повернувшись к нему.

Кружки снова отставлены в сторону, и теперь целых две пары глаз выжидающе смотрят на Чарли.

Они ждут, что он снова их удивит. Нельзя их подводить.

«Веселья?» — рассеянно думает Чарли про себя, вспоминая слова Парика. Он чувствует себя приятно расслабленным и слегка пьяным, хотя за весь вечер он выпил от силы пару глотков вина. Наверное, его просто пьянит близость Сэм. И Патрика. Да. Их обоих.

«Веселья», — думает он уже смелее и говорит:

— Сделайте то, что точно не одобрили бы ваши родители.

— А я гляжу, ты решил не отставать от сегодняшней повестки дня, которую сам же и задал, — замечает Патрик, а Сэм заинтересованно хмыкает. — Маленький провокатор.

Чарли скромно улыбается и потупляет взгляд, довольный их реакцией.

Сэм вдруг хватает брата за запястье и восклицает с непритворным сожалением:

— Как жаль, что мы уже выкинули тот ужасный диван, Патрик!

Патрик закатывает глаза.

— О-о-о, я бы с радостью выкинул его ещё раз! — подхватывает он.

Чарли не может сдержать улыбки, предчувствуя очередную весёлую историю.

— Наши родители притащили с какого-то местного аукциона кошмарный диван и поставили его прямо в гостиной, — поясняет для него Сэм. — Он страшно им нравился, но мы с Патриком его просто терпеть не могли.

— Поверь, Чарли, это была грязно-жёлтая замшевая катастрофа. Он был бесконечно уродлив, — подтверждает Патрик, интенсивно кивая.

— И совершенно неудобен! — добавляет Сэм. — А мама с отчимом ни в какую не хотели от него избавляться! Мы не понимали, что на них нашло.

— И вот однажды, когда они ушли, оставив нас одних, мы просто взяли и вынесли его из дома.

— Донесли до ближайшей помойки и оставили. Мебель там не задерживается надолго, так что мы были уверены — уже к вечеру его кто-то заберёт.

— Мы решили, что когда мы вырастем, то купим им сто диванов! И каждый из них будет в тысячи раз лучше того монстра!

Чарли уже неприкрыто смеётся, в красках представляя эту картину, где маленькие Сэм и Патрик вместе тащат через весь квартал нелепый жёлтый диван.

— Ох и крику было, когда родители вернулись домой и обнаружили нас сидящими в гостиной на голом полу, — вспоминает Сэм, а Патрик довольно и мечтательно прикрывает глаза, видимо, наслаждаясь этой сценой в своей памяти.

— Кажется, в детстве вы были совершенно невыносимы, — усмехается Чарли.

— В детстве? О, что ты. Это было всего год назад, — бросает Патрик, беспечно махнув рукой.

Пока картина, выстроившаяся в голове у Чарли, несколько видоизменяется, Сэм добавляет:

— Мы и каждый по отдельности были не подарок, Чарли. А вместе стали настоящим стихийным бедствием. Особенно для наших родителей. Хоть они у нас, как ты мог заметить, довольно демократичные.

— Они уже привыкли, — говорит Патрик, пожимая плечами. — Им пришлось. К тому же, с нами точно не соскучишься, правда?

Глаза Сэм вдруг грустнеют, и невидимая тень ложится ей на лицо.

— Мама так грустит… Не представляю, как они будут здесь, Патрик. Без нас…

Патрик притягивает её к себе и обнимает.

— Не переживай, сестрёнка. Они уже большие ребята. Справятся.

«А как без вас буду я?..» — растерянно думает Чарли, глядя, как он чмокает Сэм в макушку.

Ответа у него нет.

— Что же нам тогда сделать? — озадачивается Сэм, когда Патрик выпускает её из объятий.

Потом её лицо вдруг озаряется идеей. Она смотрит Патрику в глаза, и вид у неё до того заговорщицкий, что тот снова мгновенно всё понимает.

— В яблочко, Сэм! — оценивает Патрик её задумку.

— Что вы сделаете? — с интересом спрашивает Чарли.

— О, мы уже пробовали это однажды…

— …и нам тогда здорово влетело, когда нас застукали…

— С тех пор мы этого ни разу не повторяли, но раз уж такое дело, то…

— …приготовься стать свидетелем очередного беззакония, Чарли, — заканчивает Патрик, а в следующую секунду он наклоняется к Сэм.

И — да, так и есть, Чарли это не мерещится. Он целует её.

Чарли видит, как Сэм закрывает глаза. Как Патрик проводит кончиками пальцев по её щеке и запускает их в короткие волосы, притягивая ещё ближе.

В животе у Чарли сворачивается жаркий ком. Его бросает в краску.

Это вовсе не похоже на то, как Патрик целовал когда-то Элис в такой же игре — нарочито распутно, показушно, дурашливо. Тогда Патрик, как и привык, во всей красе своей артистичной натуры работал на публику — сейчас же… Сейчас всё иначе.

Почему-то Чарли кажется, что никто никогда не целовал Сэм так бережно и любовно, как это делает Патрик. Никто — даже, наверное, сам Чарли. И он не уверен до конца, только ли для него разворачивается здесь это зрелище. Оно завораживает его и одновременно страшит. Ему кажется, что это _слишком интимно_ , чтобы он был вправе смотреть, но он не в силах оторвать глаз.

А потом наваждение рассеивается в одно мгновение, когда Патрик и Сэм отрываются друг от друга и одновременно начинают хохотать.

— Прошло столько лет, а ты по-прежнему целуешься, как девчонка, — проговаривает Сэм сквозь смех.

— Э-э-эй! — притворно возмущается Патрик. — А я-то хотел признаться, что ты единственная девушка, с которой мне приятно целоваться.

— Какая честь, — смешливо фыркает Сэм. — Чарли, — она поворачивается к нему. — Я понимаю, что тебе нужно поверить нам на слово, но, пожалуйста, не сомневайся: наши родители были бы в бешенстве, узнай они, что мы снова это провернули.

Патрик весь светится энтузиазмом. Он спрашивает:

— Ну? Мы выполнили твоё задание?

— Да… — с трудом выдавливает Чарли.

— Готов продолжать? — улыбается Сэм, кладя руку на бутылку.

Чарли машинально кивает, хотя готовности он не испытывает. Он, чёрт возьми, совершенно не готов.

Бутылка, раскрученная рукой Сэм, останавливается. Конечно, она указывает на него.

— Круг замкнулся, — негромко произносит Патрик.

— Я думаю, будет честно, если теперь мы с Патриком будем загадывать вместе, — замечает Сэм. — Правда или действие, Чарли?

— Правда или действие? — вторит ей Патрик.

Их глаза отражают огоньки гирлянды, и Чарли кажется, что они горят. Он мог бы назвать эти огоньки опасными, если бы не знал Патрика и Сэм так хорошо.

— Мне нужно… ненадолго… — бормочет Чарли, сползая с кровати. — Я скоро.

Он чувствует, как Сэм провожает его обеспокоенным взглядом, как она оборачивается на брата. Слышит, как замолкает на полуслове голос Патрика, зовущий его по имени. Но Чарли не останавливается.

По тёмному коридору он идёт до туалета. Запирает дверь, открывает кран с холодной водой и умывает лицо, загребая мокрыми руками ещё и волосы.

В зеркале над раковиной он видит себя — влажные встопорщенные вихры, неестественно яркие губы, щёки и шея идут красными пятнами. Он расстёгивает верхние пуговицы рубашки, потому что ему начинает казаться, что ворот слишком давит на шею и не даёт нормально дышать.

Перед его глазами всё ещё стоит поцелуй Патрика и Сэм.

Технически, пытается размышлять Чарли, они не родственники. Они просто… очень близки. Слишком близки. Настолько, что Чарли порой с горечью думает, что ему никогда не удастся сблизиться с Сэм так же, как Патрику. Или с Патриком так же, как Сэм. Но их близость — одна из самых удивительных и прекрасных вещей, которые Чарли когда-либо либо видел за свои шестнадцать лет. И несмотря на все его «чарлианские чувства» к Сэм — сейчас он её не ревнует, нет… Разве к Патрику можно ревновать? Чарли ревновал её к Крэйгу, ревновал ко всем тем парням, о которых она когда-то упоминала, пусть даже вскользь. Но только не к Патрику. Даже если бы Патрик не был геем, Чарли бы всё равно не смог. Это же Патрик, его лучший друг. Который иногда его тоже целует.

Кстати об этом. Ведь Сэм тоже не ревновала, когда сегодня у неё на глазах это произошло снова…

«Не ревновала — кого и к кому?» — тут же спрашивает себя Чарли. В обоих вариантах ответа он не находит никакого смысла.

Выходит, у его переживаний нет никакой почвы? Ведь он не увидел ничего ужасного. Просто красивый, нежный, почти невинный поцелуй двух его любимых людей. И пусть они названные брат и сестра. То, что ему понравилось на это смотреть — разве преступление? В конце концов, он сам сегодня целовался с парнем, и это ему тоже неожиданно понравилось. Даже не меньше, чем целоваться с Сэм…

Чарли глубоко вдыхает. Выдыхает. Лицо уже почти обсохло.

«К чёрту», — решает он. Скоро они оба уедут, и всё это, скорее всего, просто перестанет быть важным.

Главное, что Патрик и Сэм — семья, и они всегда будут друг у друга. А он… он уже большой мальчик, как сказал бы Патрик. Он справится.

В дверь стучат.

— Чарли? — доносится до него голос Сэм. Негромкий, но взволнованный. — Чарли, ты в порядке?

Чарли трясёт головой и идёт открывать дверь. На пороге только Сэм, и в её глазах — море нежности и беспокойства.

— Я в порядке, — говорит ей Чарли.

— Нам очень жаль, если тебя расстроило то, что ты увидел… — начинает Сэм.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — Чарли улыбается. — Я в порядке, правда.

Сэм озабоченно вглядывается в его лицо.

— Ты уверен? — она берёт его за запястье и несильно, ободряюще сжимает.

Чарли молча кивает, наслаждаясь прикосновением её тонкой тёплой руки сквозь ткань.

Она не выпускает его ладони из своей, пока они идут обратно в её комнату.

Когда они возвращаются и садятся на кровать, Сэм легко кивает брату, давая понять, что всё в порядке. Патрик заметно расслабляется, а с его переносицы мигом пропадает тревожная складка. Такая же была сегодня у Сэм. Их короткий бессловесный диалог не укрывается от Чарли, хоть он и не подаёт виду. Но он действительно очень благодарен им за беспокойство. А ещё ему немного неловко за этот глупый порыв.

— Мы придумали для тебя и правду, и действие, Чарли, — объявляет Патрик, мигом выводя его из мыслей и самокопания. — Тебе осталось только выбрать.

Чарли нерешительно переводит взгляд на Сэм.

— Только если хочешь продолжать, Чарли, — тихо говорит она, а Патрик согласно кивает.

И тогда Чарли решается.

— Действие, — говорит он.

Сэм и Патрик переглядываются. Чарли ощущает, как по какой-то непонятной причине колотится, словно норовя выпрыгнуть из груди, его сердце.

— Закрой глаза, Чарли, — просит Сэм.

Чарли покорно опускает веки.

— Итак, Чарли, — слышит он голос Патрика. — Ты уже целовался с нами обоими. И когда только успел, сорванец?.. — не удержавшись, он посмеивается. — Поэтому вот твоё задание. Сейчас мы будем тебя целовать, а тебе нужно будет угадывать, кто именно из нас тебя целует.

— У тебя будет десять раундов, — продолжает Сэм. — А если ты собьёшься или допустишь ошибку…

— ...то мы начнём сначала, — заканчивает Патрик.

— Если ты не хочешь, Чарли… — добавляет Сэм почти шёпотом. — Просто открой глаза.

У Чарли легко кружится голова и бешено стучит пульс. Но всё, что он делает — это качает головой и зажмуривается ещё крепче.

— Хорошо… — выдыхает он. — Я согласен.

Несколько секунд вокруг него повисает пронзительная тишина, в которой слышатся лишь тихие слова уже знакомой песни из магнитофона. Видимо, Сэм поставила кассету на повтор.

«Какая красивая», — успевает подумать Чарли. — «Обязательно перепишу её себе».

А затем на его пояс ложится рука, и его губ на мгновение касаются другие губы.

Мягко, почти невесомо.

— Сэм, — без малейшего сомнения говорит Чарли.

И он готов поклясться, Сэм сейчас довольно и ласково улыбается. Он почти слышит её улыбку. «Вот смешная», — думает Чарли. Как будто её поцелуи можно спутать с чьими-то ещё.

Рука с пояса исчезает, зато появляется ладонь на затылке, которая тянет его вперёд к другим губам — более тонким, подвижным, напористым. От них перехватывает дыхание. Губы пытаются нежничать, но им точно не хватает терпения.

— Патрик, — улыбается Чарли.

Он слышит весёлое фырканье, и длинные пальцы легонько щёлкают его по носу.

— Тебя не проведёшь, тихоня, — говорит он.

Чарли хмыкает, не открывая глаз.

— А вы попробуйте, — предлагает он. И даже не краснеет.

Он слышит тихий смех в два голоса, а следующей его снова целует Сэм; после того, как он угадывает, она кладёт руку ему на шею и целует ещё раз. Потом Патрик легонько дует на его губы и проводит по ним языком. Потом Сэм прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а Чарли отвечает тем же. Потом чьи-то пальцы оказываются в его волосах, а чьё-то колено касается его колена.

А потом всё смешивается в чудной поток ласки и тепла, который кружит и несёт его куда-то, как в недавнем танце, — а куда, Чарли не знает, ведь у него всё ещё закрыты глаза.

— Патрик… Патрик… Сэм… Патрик… Сэм… Сэм… — сбивчиво шепчет он в коротких промежутках между поцелуями, пока его губы свободны, а уже спустя мгновение на них снова оказываются чужие. А иногда вместе с ними ещё одни — на его скулах, висках или шее.

Потом Чарли и вовсе замолкает. Потому что становится вдруг совершенно не важно, кто именно его целует: Патрик или Сэм. Чарли знает, что ни разу не ошибся. Он, конечно, уже досчитал до десяти, но бросил это ненужное занятие. И он, конечно, достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понимать: это уже давно вышло за рамки игры. Начало выходить ещё тогда, когда Сэм положила голову ему на колени. Продолжило, когда Патрику захотелось поцеловать его «ради веселья». Набрало обороты, когда ему, Чарли, пришло в голову загадать им двоим двусмысленное задание. И вот теперь — превратилось в то, что игрой уже совсем никак не назовёшь.

А потом случается что-то совсем немыслимое: он вдруг чувствует на своих губах не одну пару губ, а две. Он неловко подаётся навстречу обоим. В этот момент бутылка из-под вина скатывается с кровати. Чарли слышит, как она с тихим стуком приземляется на мягкий ковёр.

Это заставляет его открыть глаза, но ему не особо-то дают опомниться. Его сразу укладывают головой на подушки и аккуратно вытягивают из-под спины впившийся в неё корешком учебник по геометрии.

Сэм и Патрик ложатся рядом с двух сторон: она — слева, он — справа. Они больше не целуют его. Только обнимают. Но Чарли достаточно и этого. Он неприхотлив.

Патрик считает нужным незамедлительно высказаться:

— Всегда хотел узнать, каково целоваться сразу втроём! Должен вам сказать, это было чертовски неудобно, но мне всё равно понравилось!

Сэм тихо смеётся. Чарли молчит. Ему до сих пор сложно поверить в то, что это действительно произошло.

Главное, думает он, чтобы они не спросили, кто из них целуется лучше. Или с кем Чарли понравилось делать это больше. Потому что Чарли… Чарли не сможет выбрать.

— А какой был бы ваш вопрос для меня? — вспоминает он вдруг.

Игра, кажется, на сегодня уже совсем закончена, и он может об этом спросить.

Шёпот Сэм он слышит совсем рядом со своим ухом:

— Это больше не важно, Чарли.

— Мы уже получили на него ответ, — это низкий, вибрирующий голос Патрика около другого уха. От него по всему телу у Чарли идут волнующие мурашки.

Патрик и Сэм переплетают пальцы друг друга на его животе, заключая всего Чарли в один сплошной замо́к из своих тел, и — господи боже — это самый восхитительный плен из возможных.

Они целуют его в щёки, каждый со своей стороны.

— Разве ты ещё не понял, Чарли? — шепчет Сэм и прижимается к нему ещё крепче. — Мы всегда будем любить тебя.

— Помни об этом, что бы ни случилось, тихоня, — вторит ей Патрик, утыкаясь носом ему в волосы.

Чарли ощущает блаженство, разливающееся по всему его телу. И ещё слёзы, которые начинают пощипывать глаза и вот-вот потекут по вискам на подушку. Потому что он вдруг правда всё понимает и — не смеет в это поверить.

Да, Чарли прав, Чарли чертовски прав: Патрик и Сэм — _слишком близки_. Они настолько близки, что даже любовь у них — одна на двоих.

И это — он. Чарли.

И это — невероятно. Это потрясающе, умопомрачительно, бесподобно. О большем невозможно и мечтать.

И Чарли — счастлив. Бесстыже, головокружительно счастлив. Весь, от макушки и до кончиков пальцев. Потому что его целовали люди, которые его любят. Потому что Чарли целовал людей, которых любит он.

И Чарли знает, что будет их ждать. Только их. Чтобы пить с ними вино из одной бутылки, танцевать с ними под одни песни, делить с ними одну постель и творить вместе новые и новые истории, о которых он обязательно захочет написать.

Чарли на это готов.

— А я — вас, — говорит он.

И накрывает их сцепленные руки своими ладонями.


End file.
